hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Goebbels
Paul Joseph Goebbels (often pronounced /ˈɡɜrbəlz/ in English, German: ˈɡœbəls; 29 October 1897 – 1 May 1945) was a German politician and the Reich Minister of Propaganda in Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. As one of Adolf Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers, he was known for his zealous oratory and anti-Semitism. He was the chief architect of the Kristallnacht attack on the German Jews, which historians consider to be the beginning of the Final Solution, leading towards the genocide of the Holocaust. Role in Downfall In the Downfall parody universe, he was known to be the resident walking "stick figure" of the bunker (in contrast to Göring, Bormann and Jodl's chubby appearance), as some of his associates would ridicule him for his skinny build. His rants attracted the attention of some Untergangers, who would use his fiery arguments to their advantage. He also took his six children in the bunker during the events of Downfall, in which he eventually had them "taken care of" by injecting morphine and finishing them off with cyanide capsules, in response to the stories of brutality, rape and teabagging by the advancing Soviet troops. Goebbels then shot his wife Magda (as she wanted him to do) in the head, before doing the same thing to himself. In the Hitler Parodies Many Untergangers such as HRP have shown Goebbels to be a loyal lickspittle, however, a few others, such as Benad361, have shown Goebbels to be able to be strongly defiant of Dolfy's rule, to the extent that Benad361 has had him be the Deputy leader of the Seperatist faction fighting against Hitler in the 'Bunker Civil War'; having previously ranted at Hitler and walked out. FuhrerFegelein has portrayed Goebbels as having very much a will of his own, to the extent that he will rant at Hitler over certain issues (such as running out of hairgel) and even going so far as to insult Hitler at the end of his rants, after discovering he is behind aforementioned trouble, e.g. he has been known to call him "You fuck!". Bossimias also briefly showed Goebbels' autonomous thought and defiance, when he portrayed him as being one of those complaining of Hitler's atttatchment to a picture of a cute pig in wellies, in the parody: "Gunsche displays a picture to Hitler". Sparx476 was perhaps the first to portray Goebbels' strong will and defiance, when he had Goebbels ranting and complaining about Hitler to fellow bunker-inhabitants in his parody: "Hitler plans to bump off Dr. Goebbels". Goebbels is defiant in said parody, to the extent that Hitler has him eliminated, and even Goebbels' wife Magda participates in said plot, which also involves Albert Speer. Because of some situations, however, he is shown to be a good ranter, and even to pose some competition with Hitler as the best ranter. He has a pencil which can make other people rant, called the Pencil of Rantmageddon--Created by FuhrerFegelein. He also has his Stare Of Silence--Created by UberFuhrerParodies. When he stares at someone ranting, he/she stops ranting immediately and goes silent. It can also block the effects of superweapons like Hitler's Pencil of Doom by stopping the user from talking. He also has his Hand Clap of Doom'''--'Created by notoriousrob01, which has similar effects to Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. A recurring joke with Goebbels is his appearance. Some of the characters believe that he looks half-dead, which has been referenced a number of times. This has also earned him the nickname of "Skeletor". This is also mentioned when Hitler plays the FegelStation. When selecting the character Mr. Grimm, a skeleton character From Twisted Metal 2, Hitler exclaims "What the fuck is Goebbels doing in this game!?" As of June 4, 2011 rollercoster3 has made a series called Ask Goebbels. So far it has been a big hit with over 330 views. In Deltaforce62's Parodies,Mohnke and others called him Joseph or Joe rather than Skeletor. His counterpart in the Mirror Parody Universe is Slebbeog Hpesoj, who is also Reltih's propaganda minister. Slebbeog, however, doesn't believe what he's saying as much as Goebbels. Gallery JosephGoebbels.jpg|A photo of real Goebbels. GoebbelsFunHitler.jpeg|The real Goebbels having some fun on Hitler's back GoebbelsBoxing.jpg|Goebbels about to punch the Hitler from the nearby photo. GoebbelsSkeletorStareOfDoom.jpg|Goebbels's Stare of Silance. The Silance will fall. GoebbelsFacepalm.jpg|Goebbels Facepalm. GoebbelsMirror.jpg|Mirror, mirror... IBGoebbels.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds Goebbels about to greet Landa. MeinFuhrerGoebbels.jpg|''Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler'' Goebbels. He's actually the IB Goebbels who travelled in another universe. DearFriendHitlerGoebbels.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Goebbels. He too has a killer stare. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ranters